vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
123321-my-big-suggestion-list-of-improvements
Content ---- ---- ---- This would be extremely useful and it would alllow Carbine to move the Costume system back to 'anywhere you want' instead of being locked on NPCs because of the 'exploiting it to store more items' that led them into locking the system there in the first place. Also, everything else is pretty good! | |} ---- Responses in bold. All-in-all, some pretty good ideas. | |} ---- ---- ...huh. Never seen that before, or maybe I never noticed. Also, my window to pick up the bonus looks nothing like that. Perhaps it's an addon that's causing this? | |} ---- ---- ---- Yes I know, I use vincebuilds personally for linking action sets to equipped gear (and for setting up multiple ability point layouts, for each encounter like aoe vs single target. 3x interrupts spec etc..) as you just click the icon then click what action set layout you want, which can optionally be linked to a gear set too. But it still takes up bag space carrying gear that will help you fill an alternate role for a party. We should be ENCOURAGED, not penalized for carrying an off-spec set of gear in our bags to fill this role. And what about PVP gear for a PVP spec? Carbine's design of spec and gear is clear, you need a specific set of gear per role that you are playing, as such they should have designed a better system to handle this. This archaic style of swapping gear with that in your bags is not exactly next-gen mmo. (I know they never claimed to be, but hey, reach for the stars, right? :) ) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I don't think it's so bad, I've done it now on 4x chars. If you level up through questing and do some dailies for a few days when you hit 50 the reputation should be mostly taken care of (assuming you didn't skip all the group quests) and with the new weekly housing board quest from thayd, you can get 180 gems as soon as you hit 50, with an extra 10+ if you do omnicore twice (once as a quest, again as weekly.. maybe they should just give you 10x for the fist time also) for a maximum of 190 gems as soon as you are 50 before the weekly reset kicks in. But I agree boss hunting on several alts and re-grinding to unlock all the amp/ability points again is somewhat tedious, but it doesn't take so long when you do hellrose bowl, r-12 a few times, Scorchwing daily, Aggregor in badlands daily zone, all of which are still quite popular events. And the new ways to get amps/ability points (better use of EG now, renown unlocks, renown 200k and 300k points & pvp unlimited use ones) has helped a lot. Or, just buy a pristine genesis key from a guild who has spare :) | |} ---- ---- Just steal the bail-out code from the first phase of the Lightspire Siege event, and add it to the taxi. | |} ----